


A Proper House-Elf

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winky assists Daphne with her interest in private wizard doings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper House-Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gingertart50).



> Written as a companion piece to the [Thoroughly Inappropriate Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16241) in response to [gingertart50](http://gingertart50.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Something in the TIS series concerning friendship with other Hogwarts staff, how about Severus/Daphne finding out that they have support from unexpected people?_

_Pop!_

"—and we'll just have to look out for them as best we c—can."

Daphne closed the door to Madam Pomfrey's office as she left it, wanting to give her some privacy. 

The results of the "detentions" were hard for both of them to bear, but Daphne was also worried about another member of Hogwarts' staff.

"Winky? Did I just hear you come in?" she called, scanning the infirmary.

Winky shot up from under a cot, a duster in hand. "Daphne Greengrass needs Winky?"

"Oh, thank goodness. Yes, I do. Did you hear Madam Pomfrey just now?"

"Winky doesn't do the eavesdropping."

"Well, no, of course not, but the door _was_ open . . . ."

"Winky knows that Madam Pomfrey is sad, Daphne Greengrass."

"Would you like to help me lessen her burden?"

"Winky would do anything to help Madam Pomfrey!"

"Well," Daphne began, trying not to feel guilty about what she was about to do, "Madam Pomfrey is concerned about Headmaster Snape."

"Is Headmaster Snape being ill, Daphne Greengrass?" Winky asked, her ears straightening as if in alarm.

"Not exactly, but he isn't . . . he's not been eating the way he should, and we think he might be running himself down."

"Daphne Greengrass should give Headmaster Snape a potion to make him better!"

"Yes, that's exactly it, only . . . ."

"Tell Winky what to do to help, Daphne Greengrass, and Winky will do it!"

"It's just that it's a delicate matter. Headmaster Snape won't allow himself to be examined, so Madam Pomfrey and I need to, er, take stock of his condition through other means before we can give him a potion."

"What can Winky do?"

"Winky can, I mean, you can show me where the laundry is."

"Winky doesn't understand."

"It's like this: examining certain bodily fluids can tell a Healer what, er, nutrients a wizard is deficient in, and if I could find Headmaster Snape's sheets, well, then I could—"

"Daphne Greengrass, you are speaking of private wizard doings! Winky and the other elves wash all that away."

Daphne flushed. "I know, Winky, and I'm sure they appreciate it, but . . . ."

"Oh, but Headmaster Snape won't let you examine him."

"Because he's too busy," Daphne supplied, hoping her plan would work.

"And private wizard doing would help you, Daphne Greengrass?"

"No, Winky, it would help me help Madam Pomfrey not to be worried about Headmaster Snape, and because you're a proper house-elf, we know you wouldn't speak about how we're trying to help him to anyone, ever, isn't that right?"

"That is being perfectly right, Daphne Greengrass! Winky will show you the laundry. Come!"

Daphne followed her, and when Winky eventually presented her with the evidence that Severus was a wizard like any other, her relief washed all her guilt over having manipulated Winky away.


End file.
